Rosy Cheeks
by totsexual
Summary: This story is a Klaine fanfic. It combines humor, smut, drama, and overall Klaine. Mature audiences only. It will start with smut then segue into drama.
1. Chapter 1 A Stolen IPhone

He placed his hand on his Rosy Cheeks.

His thumb moved from his eyes down to his chin.

The water eventually rose over his eyelids.

It was a mistake.

Why was the world so cruel to them? They were trying to live in simple harmony.

But that's all gone now. All that's left is his memories, and one day they will see each other again.

It was two months before New Directions was going to the big apple to establish a national win. This year they were going to win, for sure. But they knew they needed these two months as hard practice and nothing else, in order to win.

"Out, behind, out, front," Mr. Schuester was yelling at the members. Kurt had the grapevine down, so he didn't need any practice. All he was thinking about was Blaine and his date later that night. They were going to re-watch the fourth Harry Potter movie in dim lighting.

"Okay guys, now we're going to do some toe touches."

Everyone bent down. Kurt was in the lucky spot, he was right behind the love of his life, Blaine. He looked up for a second, and he saw what he was looking for. He licked his lips and moved a little closer to Blaine.

"That's one hot ass," Kurt jerked to himself. Mr. Schue started examining them, so he immediately faced his head towards his converses.

"Great work everybody. That's it for today. Remember, tomorrow we will be starting vocals for our Nationals routine, so be here on time."

Blaine approached Kurt afterwards.

"Kurt, are we still on for tonight?" he asked.

"Of course! I ordered a special Asian restaurant to deliver to us."

"Sounds great." Blaine winked at him.

Kurt smiled. As Blaine walked towards the door, his phone fell toward the ground. Kurt ran to go pick it up, but by the time he reached it, Blaine was already gone.

Kurt knew what to do. He turned on Blaine's dark blue Iphone.

_Slide to Unlock__._

Kurt moved his index finger across, and it asked for Blaine's password.

"Shoot," Kurt thought.

**Kurtishot**.

_Incorrect Password__._

"What?" Kurt questioned.

**Katyperry**.

_Incorrect Password__._

"Dammit."

**Courage**

Kurt then saw Blaine's home screen. He saw his reflection in the black glass of the Iphone, mirroring Blaine's background of him. He clicked on messages.

"Hmmmm…" Kurt scrolled through his texts. He clicked on the texts from his fellow past-warbler, Wes.

_Blaine: hey wess, I need u to do me a favor._

_Wes: yeah, what do u need?_

_Blaine: do u have any condoms?_

_Wes: when do u want to do it with kurt?_

_Blaine: idk… do u have any tho?_

_Wes: sure thing, ill bring them right over._

_Blaine: thanks_

Kurt smirked. He couldn't believe it. Blaine really wanted to- to do that with him.

He spent all night reading through Blaine's texts with everyone. He even looked through Blaine's photos- unfortunately; Kurt didn't find what he was looking for.

Kurt stopped at photo 53.

He saw a photo of a woman and a man. The man looked like Blaine. After looking at it after a while, he realized it was Blaine's parents. They were holding something. Kurt zoomed in, and he saw they were holding a knife. Blaine's dad looked angry for some reason, and his Mom just looked upset. Kurt wanted to find out what this was for. He scrolled through every text, and then he saw one dated at December 16th, 2010. It was to Jeremiah.

_Blaine: I thought u said this wouldn't happen._

The doorbell ring. Kurt went back to the home screen and put Blaine's phone behind a pillow.

Kurt opened the door. "Hey Blaine!"

"Hey Kurt. Do you have the movie ready?"

Kurt nodded. He gestured Blaine to the living room.

"Thanks. Hey Kurt, your cheeks look extra rosy today. Did you do something to them?"

Kurt smiled, and they sat down.


	2. Chapter 2 Seductive Truth

He rests his head on Blaine's soft shoulder.

Blaine was slowly stroking Kurt's hair and placed his arm around his love's waist.

Kurt loved _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, but Blaine thought otherwise. Blaine didn't want to dissipoint his lovely boyfriend, so he just sat there playing with Kurt's hair.

"_The Killing Curse. Only one wizard is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room.__"_

He started counting the amount of brown hairs on Kurt's head. One, two, three- uh oh. He accidently pulled out the fourth hair of Kurt's head! He knew Kurt would freak out over this- he loves every piece of his own hair. He remained frozen and hoped Kurt wouldn't notice.

Kurt was too into the movie to notice the pulling of hair #4, and Blaine was very thankful. He yawned as the movie went on and on, and he wanted to escape this movie somehow.

He whispered into Kurt's ear, "Honey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick."

Kurt smiled and said, "Hurry up, you're going to miss my favorite part!"

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and ran towards the restroom.

When he arrived in the restroom, he stepped on some pee on the ground. He assumed it was Finn's, but at the Hummel's house you never knew. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked pretty dapper. He messed up his hair a bit, to add that sexy effect.

As he walked back towards the Couch, he noticed something on that Coffee table- it was his phone! He grabbed it, and a sweat rolled down his face. He didn't want Kurt to read his texts. What if he saw that one to Wes?

He ran to the TV and turned it off.

"Did you know my Phone was here?" Blaine asked in a panic.

"Oh, no, no, I didn't!" Kurt said, trying to hide the fact that he read Blaine's texts.

"Don't lie to me Kurt."

Kurt let off a smile.

"Come here Blaine," Kurt said. He gestured an open seat in between his legs. Blaine lied down on Kurt's pelvis.

Blaine tried to hide his huge-

"Blaine, why would I lie to you?" Kurt started stroking the back of Blaine's neck.

The hairs on Blaine's legs stood.

"No, no you wouldn't."

"Then why do you think I had your phone?"

Kurt moved his hand towards Blaine's breasts, down his shirt.

"I misjudged you, why would you have my phone?" Blaine said anxiously.

"Good boy. Next time, if you doubt me again, I will have to go further," Kurt said as he pushed Blaine's head down his thighs.

"You know, now that I'm thinking about it, I think you were using my phone."

Kurt snickered. "Silly Warbler, we have to wait for Wes."

Blaine looked down at his shoes.

"So you did read them?"

Kurt sighed. "Blaine, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was embarrassed." Blaine's cheeks grew rosy.

Kurt assured to Blaine that he shouldn't be embarrassed for his sexual needs.

"Can I see your phone really quick?" Kurt asked.

Blaine, nervously, handed his phone to Kurt. Kurt was sliding through the photos, and he got to the photo of who he thought were Blaine's parents.

"Do you know who-"

A phone call came in from a guy named Jimmy. Blaine quickly grabbed his phone and ran towards the bathroom.

Blaine slammed the door shut.

Kurt Hummel got very suspicious. He knew that something was wrong with Blaine, and Blaine wasn't telling him. He creeped up towards the door and placed his ear on the wood.

"I'm sorry- please not again. I have enough marks from the last time-"

Blaine started walking towards the door, so Kurt ran back to the couch.

"Listen, Kurt I have to go."

Kurt nodded, and opened the door for Blaine. Blaine started to cry, but ran towards his car. Kurt closed the door.

He moved towards the couch, and sat down by himself.

So many questions he had, but Blaine wouldn't answer.

_Who is Jimmy?_

_Is Blaine cheating on him?_

_Is Blaine secretly spying on New Directions for the Warblers?_

_And about the photo he saw…_

_Was that his parents?_

_Does Blaine even have parents?_

_What happened to his parents?_

_Will he meet his parents?_

The last question shook Kurt. Blaine has never mentioned his parents to him.

He placed his hand on the picture of his Mom. His fingerprint was left on the glass.

A tear rolled down his face.

_Where are Blaine's parents?_

Kurt just wants the best for Blaine.


End file.
